The Morning After
by queenspecter
Summary: One shot, post 2x06. Lucy and Flynn wake up and encounter an awkward situation in the kitchen.


Hey, all. So I am totally in love with Garcy and I thought of this right after tonight's episode. This is my first time writing something for Timeless so forgive me if the scenes are a bit uncharacter-like. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. xx

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Timeless, that includes the characters and writing. This piece is purely from my imagination.

This is picking up from that last Garcy scene in 2x06. Lucy spent the night at Flynn's bunker and this follows the morning after.

Lucy wakes up with a pounding headache as she tries to makes sense of her surroundings. She's in a bunker, but it's not her bunker. She turns around and sees Flynn lying next to her, suddenly remembering the events of the night before. They talked, they drank, and they fell asleep on his bed. She sighs, grateful that nothing else happened. She moves to sit on the edge of the bed, a difficulty given the headache. Suddenly, she feels his form move behind her and she knows he's awake.

"Good morning" she hears him groan out.

Her head turns back to look at him and she sees exactly what she expected. He has his left hand supporting his head and he's looking at her with sleepy eyes.

"Morning".

"How do you feel?" he asks.

She lets out a chuckle at the question. "Like you would expect."

They stay there in silence, not really knowing what to say.

"Thank you for letting me in and being there" she gives him a small smile. "I'm sorry for the intrusion, I never should have bothered you. These are my problems, not yours. It's not your job to comfort me."

He feels hurt by her words. She should have known by now how much he cares, if he didn't already show that to her last night.

"How could I turn down vodka?" he jokes.

She gives him a small laugh, not a fake one. He's glad that he could at least make her smile.

"In all seriousness, Lucy, you can always come to me. I told you in 1936 that I would very much like to get to know you. When I said that, I didn't just mean through conversations, sharing secrets. So, given that you were supposed to spend the night alone in a couch, I am glad that you trusted me enough to come here. And you always can, even if you don't have a reason to."

With his words, she was taken a back. It was way too early for this but it comforted her in a way she can't explain. She stands up and gestures to the door.

"Let me go prepare us some coffee. Given the night we had, I'm sure we both could use some."

He nods with a smile and she's out the door.

She walks to the kitchen, grabbing two cups and starting the pot. Approaching footsteps tell her that someone is coming. She didn't bother looking over as she thought it was just Flynn who followed her from his room.

"Hey" she knows that voice. Wyatt.

Now was not the time for this, she thought. He was standing on the other side of the room, the large space in between them, noticeable.

"Hey" she replies, still making the coffee.

Wyatt sees the two cups on the counter and wonders at the extra. He shakes it off, not really caring at the moment.

"How was your night? I remember you telling Rufus he and Jiya could take the bunker for the night. Must have been hell sleeping on that tiny couch."

Shit. She didn't think it would come up this fast.

Contemplating on what she should say, she hears another familiar voice and she's sure she's not going to get out of this one.

"How's the coffee coming?"

Flynn walks in, not seeing Wyatt a few feet away.

Wyatt looks at him, puzzled by the question. After a few seconds later, it hits him. The other mug is for Flynn.

"Uhhhh...almost ready. How do you take yours?" Lucy tries to ask casually, hiding her nervousness.

"Two sugars, please." he says, still not seeing Wyatt. He must be pretty hungover.

Wyatt notices the lousiness in this tone and he doesn't like it. He decides to approach the matter and asks the question that has been on his mind for the past minute.

"You, uh...You spent that night in his bunker?" he says with difficulty.

Only then did Flynn notice him standing there and he didn't really know what to feel. Pity? Pride? Nevertheless, he decided to let Lucy answer the question.

"Uhm, yeah, the couch was getting too uncomfortable and Flynn had the extra space" she says as she tries to dismiss it, pleading that Wyatt let this go.

"Oh." the expression coming out of his mouth, not really hiding his disappointment.

He sees Lucy hand Flynn his cup of coffee and he does not miss the way their fingers touch as they exchange the cup.

"Well, next time you can just stay over at mine. Jess doesn't really like sleeping over and I bet Flynn would like the bunker to himself" he says, hoping they didn't hear the jealousy in his voice.

He really can't let this go, can he? Lucy thought to herself. It was such a weird and inappropriate thing to say, given their history.

Flynn sees the discomfort in Lucy's face and he hates that Wyatt does not know a thing about her. He steps forward, taking control of the situation.

"I don't really mind the company. It could get lonely in the bunker, you know. Besides, I don't think Jessica would approve of another woman sleeping in your room" he says to Wyatt firmly.

There is a silence.

He knows Flynn is right and he hates him for it. He turns to look at Lucy and she doesn't say a word; interpreting it as agreement, he gives in.

"Well then, I'll leave you to it". He knows what that sounded like but he didn't care; he gives them a sad smile and leaves.

Flynn waits until he is out of sight and walks back to Lucy until he's standing right in front of her, way too close than necessary but wanting her to know he's here.

"You okay? I'm sorry you had to go through that. Wyatt shouldn't be minding your business" his head is bowed, hoping to make eye contact with her.

She finally looks up and he breaks at the sight. Her eyes are filling with tears. He mentally reminds himself to make Wyatt pay. He hears her sniff to hold back a sob and she rearranges her shoulders, lifting her chin to show that she's over it.

"Yeah...Thank you for that."

He makes sure she's really ok before saying his next words.

"I meant what I said, ok? To Wyatt and to you earlier. You can always come to me, I don't mind."

She nods and gestures for him to sit with her at the table.

Drinking her coffee, she smiles at him under her mug and they proceed to spending the morning together in silence until they hear the all too familiar sound that tell them they have another mission.


End file.
